fan_of_grassyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of FoG's Stories
This is all of the stories FoG has worked on/working on in the future. Finished * The Three FreeSmarters/Ruby and Book * The Life of Objects * UbaTeeBee * Colors * Ubadiddy * Is Everyone Ready For Fun? * Fries's Halloween * Gaty's Food Festival * Gaty at the Beach * Gaty's Big Easter Adventure * Grassy's Adventure (7 stories in this series): **The Adventure Begins **More Characters **The Talent Show **The Icy Tundras **Halloween Special **Thanksgiving Special **Christmas Special * Meet the Characters * New Friends * Stapy and Taco * What is This? * Object Detectives: The Cookie Dough Mystery * The Objects' Boat Journey * Firey, Leafy and Bubble's Cruise * How to Grow Up * Ruby Goes International * Leafy's Best Christmas * Bubble In The Deep Sea * Coiny Goes Fishing * The Spooky * Pen and Eraser Short Stories (14 of them, 3 by Tree) Works in Progress Great Detective Pen Series * Great Detective Pen Book 1: The Adventure Begins * Great Detective Pen Book 2: The Mystery Unspecified * A Chumpy World Future Stories Stories That Have A BFDI Character in the Title Leafy Series * Lovable Leafy * Leafy and the Birthday Party * Leafy Finds Her Mother * Leafy, Leafy, the Leaf * Leafy's Magic Act * Be Careful, Leafy * A Lovely Leaf Like Leafy * Leafy's Big Adventure * Why Leafy Is Nice * Leafy Learns To Swim * Leafy Bakes A Cake Great Detective Pen Series * Great Detective Pen Book 3: The Search * Great Detective Pen Book 4: The Crime * Great Detective Pen Book 5: The Clues * Great Detective Pen Book 6: The Big Mystery * Great Detective Pen Book 7: Search Problem * Great Detective Pen Book 8: Search Trouble * Great Detective Pen Book 9: A Tale of Two Pens * Great Detective Pen Book 10: The Firey of the Heart * Great Detective Pen Book 11: The Great Yoyle Robbery * Great Detective Pen Book 12: The Great Goiky Robbery * Great Detective Pen Book 13: Blue Detective * Great Detective Pen Book 14: The Signs of Four * Great Detective Pen Book 15: A Study In Goiky * Great Detective Pen Book 16: My Dear Saw-son * Great Detective Pen Book 17: Truth or Clock-sequenses * Great Detective Pen Book 18: Honest 8-Ball * Great Detective Pen Book 19: Pen's Dilemma Unspecified (please give them series) * Pen's Heroic Journey * Silly Spongy * My Leafy * They Wouldn't Anybody Marker * Angel Bubble * Be Careful Match * Adventures of Firey * My Lovely Flower * Songs and Spongy Cake * The King of Speakers * FreeSmart Out * Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby * Daby Dub Dub Bubble * Snowball * Don't Call Me Needy!: A Needle Story * Big Bro Blocky * My Puffball Adventure * Ice Cube Sleeps Over * A Block Named Blocky * Rocky's Vomit (Cutie came up with this) * Object Police Squad: Pen and Eraser On The Case (I imagined them as detectives back then, possibly April) * Gaty the Gate * Gaty and the Spooky Den * Flower the Wicked Girl * Attack of the Evil Flower * Bracelety and the Magic Ring * Camp Firey * Ice Cube: The Cool One * Grassy In The TLC * Woody's Biggest Fear * The Tales of a Flame and a Few Objects * Blocky the Prankster * Four's Ultimate Challenge * Needle: The Slapper * Bracelety: The Large Ice Cube Fanatic * Bell's String * Fanny: The Hater * The Fan Who Hates Everyone * Clock's Story * Cake's Big Adventure * Ruby: The Fabulous Gem * Coiny VS Firey * Foldy and Stapy: Best Friends Forever * Why Nonexisty Doesn't Exist * Lightning the Zapper * Gaty's Band * Trip to Object Planet * Why Eggy Cracks * Firey: The Best Flame In The World * Robot Flower: Mechanical Meanie * 8-Ball: The Billiard * Cloudy's Day Out With Lightning * Pillow's Sleepover * Yellow Face and His Ads * Basketball: Not The Only One With Lines * Naily: The Steel Nail * Roboty the Robot * "You Look Ridiculous" Said Pin to Spongy * Evil Leafy: The Wicked * Tick, Tock, It's Clock * The Switches of Liy * Clumsy Tennis Ball * In The Rain With Fries Stories That Don't Have A BFDI Character in the Title * Ajay * Splash Splash Splosh * Blydoe Thing * Acrobatics * So Acrobatics * Swing Now * Not a Pick * Bird, Bird, Bird * Kissy Kisskiss * Sabody Diddid * Malabadab * Goo Goo Gaa Gaa * Wibby Boo Boo * Dab A Ladda * Bubba Bam Bam * Meow Paw * Round and Round Jumping Jill * Signs Raised * Why Have You? * A Lovely Girl * The Magic Key * Stories * Why Da Da Da? * I Love You * I Can Hear Trivia * Signs Raised was originally titled Arms Up, but that didn't really sound like a catchy title. * Ubadiddy is the second revision/edition of UbaTeeBee. * Signs Raised is a story about Bracelety's signs. * A Chumpy World's "other" revision is planned to have a song segment where everyone, not just the main characters, tell Nickel to cheer up in the form of a song. Category:Stories